


Relative Pitch

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Duet AU (fix-it fic). Where true love is not just a couple weeks of dating and bickering and actually from the heart.AKA where Alex is Kara’s true loves kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to watch that god awful scene to write this, you guys BETTER APPRECIATE THIS. 
> 
> Also I can only stomach fast forwarding that scene, so I don’t really remember how exactly it went. Just go with it guys.

“Bravo!” Music Meister claps.

Barry wakes up in confusion, watching Iris look at him with watery eyes. They did it. They’re back. He turns to high five Kara, except she’s still unconscious next to him on the bed. He glances up, seeing Mon-El lean down and kiss her harshly.

“What?” Barry asks, glancing towards Iris.

“True love my friend, congratulations,” Music Meister pronounces, making a flourish with his hand and bowing.

“It’s not working, why isn’t it working?” Mon-El says, kissing Kara’s sleeping form again and again.

“Well I did say true love didn’t I?” Music Meister says with a teasing tone. “Did you think that was you?

“I _am_ her true love!”

Mon-El lunges at Music Meister, his fists knocking air when Music Meister dodges with little effort. Music Meister shoves him across the room, rolling his eyes as Mon-El hits the wall and slides down. Mon-El scrambles to his feet and growls, ready to go after him again.

Music Meister holds up his index finger, tutting and shaking his head. “Now now, have we learned nothing about this?”

J’onn blocks Mon-El’s path with his arm and directs his anger at Music Meister. “How do we wake her?”

_“All you need is ~love~,”_ Music Meister sings.

“You’re lying!” Mon-El hisses. “She would be awake by now!”

“See now _this_ ,” Music Meister does jazz hands towards Barry and Iris, “classic love story, warms my heart every time.”

“How would you know that?” Barry asks, holding tightly onto Iris’s hand.

“I’ve been watching you, all of you.”

“Guys, her vitals are dropping!” Caitlyn warns, running over to Kara but not knowing what to do to stop it.

“Get her out of there,” J’onn says, advancing towards Music Meister.

“Can’t,” Music Meister says with a shrug. “Only true loves kiss will work now.”

“It obviously hasn’t!” Mon-El shouts, balling his hands into fists.

“Let’s do a replay shall we?” Music Meister skips, his voice naturally lilting into a singing pattern. “You my blandsome friend have only known Supergirl for less than a month. Lied to her every single time you opened your mouth. Dated for two weeks, might I say that it has been a long time coming.”

Mon-El bares his teeth, his arm winding up for a punch. J’onn grips his elbow and shoves him back.

“Get to the point,” J’onn says.

“If only there was someone who, at the expense of their own life, had already gone once into Supergirl’s dream state to pull her out,” Music Meister says, tapping his lips with his finger. “I wonder if such a person exists.”

“Alex…” J’onn breathes out.

“Bingo!”

“Who?” Barry asks.

“What?” Mon-El screeches.

J’onn ignores them all and runs to Cisco, grabbing him. “Take me back to the DEO in my world, we need to get Alex!”

“Okay okay!” Cisco immediately opens up a portal and steps through with J’onn. A second later, they fall back through, J’onn holding tightly onto Alex’s arm.

“What is—“ Alex takes the room in. She immediately draws her gun and points it at Music Meister.

“We don’t have time for that now,” J’onn says, pushing her gun down and dragging her towards Kara. “Cisco, do your vibe thing.”

“On it!” Cisco puts his goggles on and touches both Kara and Alex.

“Wait, what?” Alex asks, looking around her for any explanation.

“Remember dear Alexandra,” Music Meister says with a snap of his fingers. “True loves kiss!”

“What the hell are you—“ Alex goes still, her mind throbbing and she gets thrown into an alleyway. She stumbles, getting her bearings immediately at the sight of Kara bleeding out on the pavement. “Kara! Oh God.”

Alex slides on her knees, pressing hard on Kara’s gunshot wound. “Hey hey, I got you.”

Kara weakly opens her eyes, trying to smile. “Alex…”

“You got shot?” Alex looks around for someone to help. There’s no one around them.

“Not on purpose,” Kara mumbles. “Barry okay?”

“Your friend with the red leather fetish?” Alex asks, feeling the life slip away from Kara. She pushes her hands down harder, trying to stem the flow of blood, it bubbles up around her fingers anyways.

“Y-yea…” Kara says, eyes fluttering, trying to keep them open.

“He was awake.” Alex swallows thickly and presses her forehead against Kara’s. “Kara…please.”

“S’okay,” Kara says, her hand trembling on Alex’s cheek. “Glad…you’re here.”

“I don’t know how to…” Alex’s brow furrows in concentration.

“Alex,” Kara says softly, exerting the last of her energy to speak. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Alex sobs, removing her hands from Kara’s wound so she can hug Kara as close as she can. “I love you.”

Kara’s head lulls to the side, watching Alex cry. Alex never cries. It’s her fault Alex is crying. “D-don’t.” Kara cradles Alex’s face, mustering all of her strength to pull Alex closer to her into a kiss. The only thing she has left to do.

Alex makes a noise of shock at the back of her throat.

Kara doesn’t have the mind to care now, this is the last thing she ever gets to do, the first thing she’d wanted to ever since she’d seen Alex at the window.

Leaning into the kiss, Alex palms the back of Kara’s head, no more thinking, just feeling what’s right.

Alex feels a jolt to her mind again and she pulls back, blinking blearily.

“It didn’t work!” Mon-El shouts, trying to get to Kara. “Let me try again!”

“Be quiet!” J’onn growls, physically barring him from interrupting.

“Kara?” Alex asks, leaning her forehead into Kara’s.

“Alex?” Kara sits up in bed, her eyes blinking into focus. She looks down to see her hands clasped tightly into Alex’s. “What’s…did …” she swallows and  turns hopefully towards Alex.

“Yea,” Alex says, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair nervously. “We uh…yea.”

“Ahhh…true love indeed,” Music Meister claps. “Now this, neo-love story and classic love story.” He presses his hands to his heart and skips. He twirls around, disappearing into the air.

“What…the hell?” Alex grits out. “Can anyone explain what happened?”

“Uhh…” Kara looks to Barry for any help but all he does is make the same skewed face as her and shrugs his shoulders.

By the time Caitlyn and Alex both check over Barry and Kara, Mon-El’s sitting in the corner glaring at Alex. If he weren’t so worried about J’onn tossing him into one of those prison cells he threatened to, he would give Alex a piece of his mind for stealing Kara away.

“So that was…the Music Meister,” Barry explains.

“Music Meister?” Alex asks skeptically. “Who names these guys?”

“Not me,” Cisco interrupts. “Would’ve given a cooler name if he’d just asked me but whatever.”

“Sorry, I’m Barry!” Barry extends his hand out for Alex, smiling boyishly.

“I know who you are,” Alex says, squeezing his hands’ pressure points.

“Okay,” Barry says with a wince, shaking out his hand. “I have a feeling you don’t like me.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Barry Allen, you took my si—“ Alex pauses, “—Kara away to fight aliens in your world without giving her time to ask for back up or even tell us, agents who are trained to deal with aliens, a heads up.”

“Yea,” Barry admits. “That-that would…yea I’m sorry about that.”

Kara squeezes Alex’s hand, smiling shyly. “I told you it wasn’t his fault.”

Alex rolls her eyes good naturedly and bumps her shoulder with Kara’s. “Okay, so Music Meister? What happened?”

“Musicals…” Kara says, rubbing at the back of her neck. “We were in a musical…he sort of trapped us in there.”

“Wait,” Joe says, chuckling. “So you guys got whammied by a dude named Music Meister? Singing and dancing? I would’ve paid good money to see that.”

“Actually,” Kara says, coming to his defense. “Barry can sing.”

“Yea,” Caitlyn agrees. “Very well actually.”

“And apparently I’m not the only singer here,” Barry says, tilting his head towards Kara.

“Of course Kara can sing,” Cisco says.

“So can Alex!” Kara says.

“Yea but no ones ever going to hear that,” Alex says, her voice low in warning.

“You were the one who get me into musicals.” Kara bumps her shoulder into Alex’s again. She beams a smile at Alex, tangling their fingers together.

A loud scoff behind them almost makes Alex break away from Kara, but Kara just holds tighter.

“What?” Kara asks, narrowing her eyes at Mon-El.

“She’s your _sister_ ,” he hisses, glaring at their entwined hands.

“You need to step back,” Alex says.

“Are you really okay with this?” Mon-El looks to the boys for solidarity.

“You’re getting out of line,” J’onn warns.

“What I do is none of your business,” Kara says, eyes blazing.

“You can’t possibly love her like that,” Mon-El whines.

Iris crosses her arms and steps forward, leveling a glare so intense he swallows. “I think it’s pretty obvious what they have.”

“Are you an alien too?” Caitlyn asks, curious.

“I’m human,” Alex answers with a sigh. “Kara came to live with my family when we were teenagers after…”

“After I lost my planet,” Kara finishes for her.

“Oh so like Barry and Iris,” Cisco points to the couple in question.

Alex tilts her head, silently asking for more information.

Barry rubs the back of his neck and fondly looks at Joe and Iris. “Joe took me in after my mom…after she was killed.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex automatically says, she offers him a look of understanding.

“I can’t believe—“ Mon-El starts but gets muffled by J’onn’s strong arms.

“And that’s our cue to leave, sorry about him.” J”onn strong arms him to Cisco. “I’ll go back first.”

Everyone breathes a collective air of relief when they go through. Kara and Barry share a tight hug, promising to keep in touch.

He tilts his head towards Alex who’s engaging Caitlyn in science talk, too preoccupied to listen in.

“You two gonna be okay?”

Kara chews her lip. Alex isn’t freaking out about any of it. She aims a hopeful look at Barry. “I think we’ll be okay. How about you huh?”

Barry turns his head towards Iris who smiles that special smile just for him. He stares at Iris as he tells Kara, “Yea…yea we’ll be just fine.”

Kara turns her attention back to Alex, a fond smile growing on her face as she watches Alex animatedly talk science with someone on her level. Alex always seems to know when Kara’s looking at her, she snaps her head up and shares that same loving smile with Kara.

True love. Kara’s known that for years. Now all she has to do is grab it and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hammered this out in a few hours cause I was BLEGGGGGGGGGGH with what we actually got to see.


End file.
